Trials and Tribulations
by Arabella Blue-Dusk
Summary: fictions of goodness :  rated T maybe M later. WARNING: maybe some strong language. If you want to know what's inside this fic, don't be lazy, JUST CLICK! :D inspired by my imagination, fuelled by chocolate, cheese and fruit, i get the munchies :
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is just a random story, but i liked the idea :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Mirror**

The moon seemed Gothic as the black clouds drifted over it, and every few minutes, a sliver of silver would slip through the veil of cloud and illuminate the blades of grass the dark haired girl was padding across.

The darkness seeped through the cold night, the wind disturbing the girls hair as she moved on.

The girl stepped on a twig and it cracked underfoot, she whipped her head and then noticed the noise was caused by herself.

She took bigger strides now, her heartbeat rapidly quickening in her chest.

The trees swayed and one branch dipped and caught her face, it scratched her face but did not draw blood.

The girl smirked as she drew closer to the house.

The house was large and stood on a hill, the girl stepped up onto the tarmac steps and strode gracefully up the incline.

Dark mist glazed the midnight air, the girl licked her lips in anticipation.

She reached out and turned the brass-knob handle, the door was not locked, as the door needed no key.  
The girl stepped into the gloom of the house, she pulled out her gun and held it with both hands at her right shoulder.

She moved along every wall with elegance and silence. She manipulated the shadows to push herself up onto the balcony above her.

She regarded everything around her with her dark cat-like eyes.

She walked over to the polished black wooden door and rapped on it with a steady 4 beat rhythm.

She waited...

The soft click of shoes on the linoleum floor inside told her that the person was coming to answer the door.

The door swung open and the girl entered the room, nodding to the tall man in the tan overcoat and the man with the scarred head.

"Is it ready?" The dark haired girl asked, pocketing her revolver.

"Yes." Erskine Ravel replied. "But it's not safe."

"I'm okay with that." she answered, carefully controlling the emotions in her lilting irish tone.

"You sure you want to go through with this Valkyrie?" the Skeleton Detective asked.

Valkyrie nodded.  
"Of course I'm sure."

Ghastly looked carefully at Valkyrie.  
"I know this is impossible, but Valkyrie," he turned his head to the Skeleton "Skulduggery? Please don't do anything stupid." Ghastly smirked. Valkyrie just merely turned her head to him, and tried a polite smile.

"And do be careful." Erskine added.

All the men nodded to each other. Valkyrie put her head down.

Ghastly reached out behind Valkyrie and as she turned around, he pulled a sheet off of an old 18th century antique mirror, it's black marble features perfectly carved.

Skulduggery put a hand on the small of Valkyrie's back and pushed her gently towards the mirror. Valkyrie stopped in front of the mirror and turned her head for reassurance. Skulduggery nodded.

Valkyrie hesitantly reached out with a shaking finger and snaked her finger through the liquid glass of the mirror.

The room was dark, and there was enough light to see by, but there was no reflection of Valkyrie in the mirror...

* * *

**tell me whether to carry on. :) please R&R... love you. x**


	2. what happened!

**hey guys, thanks for the REVIEW ;) lol, hoping for more next time, but happy that I at least got one :) please tell me if you want Fletchyrie or Valkylan. :D xx  
**

**

* * *

**

**What's happened?**

Valkyrie couldn't feel her finger any more, all she felt was a numb sensation, like pins and needles.  
The glass wasn't cold, or hot, it had no temperature.  
Valkyrie could easily run her finger through it, she traced her name with her finger and stared back at Skulduggery. He smiled, now having learnt to control his facade.  
Valkyrie smiled too, and turned back to the mirror. She pulled her finger out of the glass and her smile quickly vanished when she saw that her finger (up to where she had had it in the glass) was gone. Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery, a panicked look spread all over her face.  
Skulduggery just laughed.  
"Your finger will come back, just wait." Erskine reassured her. Valkyrie nodded and stared at the glass, no one in the room had a reflection in the glass, only the objects that were placed in the room.  
"3... 2... 1..." Ghastly mumbled.  
Valkyrie's finger floated out of the mirror, making the liquid glass ripple. Valkyrie watched her finger come towards her and she stared as her finger floated to her outstretched hand and reattached itself to the rest of her finger with a soft 'pop'.  
Valkyrie turned around to Skulduggery and grinned, then she thought of something and her smile turned into a grin.

"Valkyrie, no-" Skulduggery began, but Valkyrie had already stuck her head though the mirror...

* * *

** :) please R&R... love you. I'm sorry I don't update a lot. Tell me if you want me to publish my newly written Valkylan story, I don't know whether to or not so the majority will rule :) x  
suggestions are welcome for any of my stories, if you have a recommendation for me to read any stories do tell. If anybody wants to be an OC in any of my stories just either review (the story you want to be in) or pm me saying-  
1) name  
2) male or female  
3) description  
4) power/s  
5) age  
6) personality  
7) (most important) good guy or bad guy? **


End file.
